Wake Up
by Grey of Myrddin
Summary: Rated R just for safety's sake and because of consatnt use of the word f Songfic Set before the series, my 1st try at angst in a story. KajiMisato, sorta...


Pre-rant- My first Eva fic… and its not a Shinji/ Rei. Odd, and just an FYI this whole thing is set before the series. And flame as thou whilt! Also my first songfic.

Disclaimer- I do not in any way own the song "Wake Up" by Three Days Grace or the anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion. You all have probably read enough fanfiction that you know who does already, so I don't see why I'm still rambling on here.

_Song lyrics_

"People speaking"

Actions

'People thinking'

_I'm not sober all the time_

_You bring me down, at least you try_

_Until we see this eye to eye_

_I don't want you_

Kaji sat at the bar, his newest piece of arm candy hanging off him. He couldn't remember her name, but he didn't care. He waved to the bartender, "Shot. Whiskey. On the rocks." His girl was blabbering on about something. "Whatever, not like I give a damn. Only gonna use her for one night anyways"

"What, the hell do you think I am, some sort of slut? Fuck off, you asshole!"

'Shit, don't tell me I said that out loud,' one look one what's-her-name's face answered that pretty fast. 'Yep, I did. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck FUCK!

_I must be running out of luck_

_Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck_

_And now I've had it up to here_

_I don't want you_

His mind blurred by alcohol, he suddenly saw Misato standing there yelling at him instead. In his mind, she was the one screaming at him, not what's-her-name. Suddenly he snapped out, "Fuck off, you goddamn bitch!" and sprinted out of the bar.

_It took so long to see_

_You walked away from me_

_When I need you_

Kaji was running, he didn't know or care where he was going, he just had to go. As he ran, images flashed through his head of himself and Misato; the first time they met, back in the cafeteria; the first time they slept together; their week-long ditch, when they never left the bed. When he snapped out of it, he was at her apartment complex. Making a decision, he ran up to her door.

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I'm not the man I was before_

_Where the HELL ARE YOU_

_When I need you_

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I'm not the man I was before_

_Where the HELL ARE YOU_

_When I need you_

He saw her crying the first time she found him cheating on her; and then saw her embarrassment and worry the first time he found her cheating on him. Then he saw it, the sadness in her eyes when she left him and her fear when he had yelled at her. He remembered all too well how angry he had been.

_I'm not angry all the time_

_You push he down, at least you try_

_Until we see this eye to eye_

_I don't want you_

"Screw this, I don't want you anymore anyways, bitch!" Those were the hateful words he spat at her in anger. They were half-true even, he didn't want her anymore; he needed her. She was like the world's most powerful drug, and he was addicted.

_It took so long to see_

_You walked away from me_

_When I need you_

His fist was raw and starting to bleed from pounding on her door. 'Please Misato, wake up and let me in. Please still be there for me,' he begged mentally. "Damn it, I need you to be there!"

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I'm not the man I was before_

_Where the HELL ARE YOU_

_When I need you_

"Damn it Misato, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay, so please wake up and let me in. Damn it, don't leave me!" He yelled into the cold steel of the door. "Please, I don't want to be alone again," he sobbed, leaning exhaustedly against the door.

_I'm not angry all the time_

_You push me down, at least you try_

_Until we see this eye to eye_

_I don't want you_

"Wake up, please. Come on, just wake up and let me in; just like old times, alright?" He begged again into the door.

"Hey, Buddy," a janitor walked up, "if you're lookin' for the broad that lived here, she moved out this morning."

"Moved?" Kaji was dumbfounded.

"Yup, said that there were too many sad memories here"

'Sad memories, huh? Guess in the end that's all I gave her.' Kaji slumped down against the door, all his strength sapped.

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I'm not the man I was before_

_Where the HELL ARE YOU_

_When I need you_

"I need you…"

Post-rant: Yay, it's done! I have someone to thank for this, but they wish to remain nameless at this time. So go them! Nothing else to say… except for this; please review.


End file.
